


Periods Suck

by NastyBambino



Series: The Age Play Files [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Dom Tony Stark, Gender Dysphoria Mention, Little Boy Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, ddlb, period mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter is having a really rough day and wakes up in little space after his nap. Good thing his daddy is done with work by the time he wakes up.





	Periods Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this so pure indulgence. All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy!

Peter holds his stomach as he waits impatiently for the elevator to reach the penthouse. He's felt awful all day, ever since his period started the night before. He barely got dressed that morning. Even just throwing on a sweatshirt and sweatpants seemed to much. Everything is overwhelming and has been all day. He just wants Tony.

He steps out of the elevator and haphazardly throws his bag somewhere against a wall. He kicks off his shoes and grabs a heating pad made for him by Tony, strapping it around under his sweatshirt and turning it on. Peter groans happily as it steadily warms and goes into Tony's room, wiggling under the covers with a soft sigh. He checks his phone. 3 hours until Tony is back, which leaves enough time for him to take a nice, long nap. He sends a quick text to Aunt May saying where he is and that he's taking a nap before sitting his phone on the nightstand.

Peter cuddles Tony's pillow, a smile sitting on his face as FRIDAY lowers the temperature in the room for him to comfortably sleep. He sighs contentedly as he closes his eyes.  
\---  
When he wakes up, it's to fingers running through his curls and his little space: something he hasn't felt together in a while. Peter rubs his eyes and rolls onto his back, seeing a smiling Tony above him. He coos quietly and reaches for him with a soft whine. Tony chuckles quietly and lays down on top of him, Peter's arms and legs going around him. He takes notice of the heat against his stomach and the wince he makes at adjusting his position. "Is my little boy feeling icky today?" he asks softly. Peter whines again and nods, pouting. "Let's take care of you, hm? That sound good?" He sighs and nods.

Tony gets up and has Peter get up with him, frowning slightly at the whine he gets. "You must be hurting real bad huh." Peter nods and looks at him sadly. "Why don't you go shower while I get your little stuff together?" He nods again and gives him a tight hug before going into the bathroom. He laments removing the heating pad then undresses fully and turns the water on. He takes a quick shower, already having had one that morning. He almost feels normal when he gets out.

Peter comes out the shower wrapped in a fluffy towel with ducks on it just as Tony sets vanilla body cream and Peter's brush on the bed. He sees his comfy clothes and his stegosaurus Leggy and wiggles happily. Tony chuckles and comes over, drying his lower body off first so that he can get his Avengers briefs on, pad already set inside of it much to his relief. He dries off the rest of him then lays the blanket down on the floor, Peter laying down on it after and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Tony tuts and replaces it with his favorite spider pacifier. He sucks on it lazily while Tony gives him a gentle massage, rubbing the cream in so thoroughly that he dozes off halfway through.

He barely registers the heating pad going back around his waist then being covered by the softest sweater he has. He wakes up enough to take Leggy into his arms and look around with half-lidded eyes as Tony carries him into the living room. Peter wakes up a lot more when he hears Paw Patrol on the TV, eyes immediately focusing on it. "What do you want for snack, Petey?" Tony asks with a chuckle. Peter looks up at him with wide eyes.

"G'apes," he slurs around his pacifier. "G'apes an' app'e juice p'ease." Tony goes into the kitchen, and Peter focuses on the TV again. He eventually goes down onto the floor with the blanket on the back of the couch under him and babbles to Leggy during commercials, asking him his favorite character and episode. He even manages to plan a part with him before Tony comes back with a bowl of fruit and a sippy cup full of passion fruit juice. He opens his mouth so the paci drops out of his mouth and leaves it wide open. Tony chuckles and pops the sippy cup in his mouth as he sits the grapes on the blanket next to him. Peter tilts his head back and starts sucking his juice down, giggling at the view of his daddy sitting on the couch upside down.

"Hi, baby." Peter pops the cup out of his mouth but keeps his head back, smiling wide.

"Hi daddy!" He goes back to watching TV, popping grapes in his mouth and pretending to feed Leggy some of them and give him sips of his juice in between his own. When his snack is done and his juice is gone, he climbs back on the couch and wiggles down until his head is in Tony's lap. Hands settle in his curls again as another pacified gets popped in his mouth. He sucks tiredly as his eyes go half mast.

"You feeling better, baby boy?" Tony as softly. Peter hums and closes his eyes.

_So much better._

**Author's Note:**

> Real short, just needed the comfort. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
